Miroku's wish list
by Ichigo to Hana
Summary: It is Christmas time. Kagome loves this special time of year. She has invited her friends over to try a western tradition with her. What will happen, when Miroku is being simply Miroku?


**3**

 **Hana** : Hey Ichigo, I wondered, if you already know, what you want for Christmas?

 **Ichigo** : Sure. I wish for a new camera, as my old one refuses to work since summer. Some books. One can never have enough books, right? And a pullover with a tiger print on it. How about you? Anything special we should know?

 **Hana** : Oh, not really. Just some books, manga, maybe some socks. My socks mysteriously disappear, while my Mom seems to have more socks than ever.

 **Ichigo** : I love furry socks *-* What do you think Inuyasha and his friends would wish for? Do you think, they celebrate Christmas too?

 **Hana** : Christmas? Sure they do celebrate Christmas in Japan, although it's slightly different from how we celebrate it. Wouldn't you like to know it more precisely?

 **Ichigo** : I am more interested in their wishes than in the event itself, although we could discuss this matter too.

 **Hana** : Maybe later. First we will take a glance at their wish lists.

 **Ichigo** : Could you imagine writing about them?

 **Hana** : Um… I did actually write about them.

 **Ichigo** : Already? Are you able to read minds or predict the future? *starts singing* All I want for Christmas ~

 **Hana** : Don't you dare! How did you find out about my talent?

 **Ichigo** : I don't know! *hides* Now tell me about their wishes.

 **Hana** : *sits back on the sofa* Don't forget to answer the riddle with a PM to win the chance of a wish for a story. Okay, here we go… I don't own Inuyasha, but it seems to have happened the following: Kagome has invited her friends over to the shrine. She baked some cake and prepared some cookies…

 **Miroku's wish list**

"Inuyasha", Kagome called. "Have you seen the second Christmas cake?"

"Haven't got a clue.", he replied, though he sounded somewhat muffled. Kagome paused in her actions. _What? Wait does that mean?_ The woman ran out of the kitchen into the living room. And there he was. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch, a plate full of crumbles in his lap. "What is it?", He asked with the look of a puppy, who tried to hide he had chewed on the shoes of his mistress. _He is too cute for his own good…_

"Yasha"

"Hm?"

"There is cream on your chin.", Kagome purred. While the hanyo still blinked at her, she took the initiative and crawled towards him over the side rest of the sofa. "You should pay more attention, if you want to keep secrets from me." With a soft smile, the woman leaned in. Her blue eyes closed, as she started to lick the cream off her boyfriend's chin and cheeks. "Why should I hide it, if you help me to make it disappear?", Inuyasha pulled her into his lap, having discarded the plate long ago on the table. Kagome giggled close to his skin: "You know: I have sent mama, gramps and Souta out, so we can to spent some time with our friends in private."

Inuyasha growled in the back of his throat: "That filthy wolf is surely not my friend. And I could imagine thousands of activities, which are more fun, than spending an afternoon with the brat and so called houshi."

"You better be grateful Rin and Sesshomaru can't come. Otherwise you would share this wonderful afternoon with your dear brother as well as those other men.", Kagome's voice was calm. Inuyasha pinned his ears back to his skull at the picture that formed in his mind's eye.

* * *

Inuyasha and his brother weren't exactly what you'd call close or even brotherly. Their meetings consisted of fighting. Both physically and verbally. Last time Kagome had dragged Inuyasha along to a rendezvous it had ended in a staring contest between the brothers. Lightning had clashed between the gold-eyed half siblings, while their girlfriends where oblivious to the rolling thunder in the background and chatted away about anything they could think of.

* * *

The half demon shook himself: "Uh! Thank god, they don't come. I really like Rin, don't get me wrong-"

"But you simply dislike your half brother", Kagome laughed. "I get it. Now do me a favour and clean up this mess. Our guests will arrive soon."

"Kagome", Inuyasha whined. "Inuyasha", she whined back, giving him puppy eyes and a peck on the lips. Grumbling under his breath Inuyasha got up and started to tidy. _She has me wrapped around her pinkie and I can't bring myself to care about it… Ah well, that has to be solved another day._

Kagome hopped off the couch and went back to the kitchen, singing one of the uncountable Christmas songs:

 _"Deck the halls with boughs of holly._

 _Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la!_

 _Tis the season to be jolly._

 _Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la!_

 _See the blazing Yule before us._

 _Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la!_

 _Strike the harp and join the chorus._

 _Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la!_

 _Sing we joyous, all together._

 _Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la!_

 _Heedless of the wind and weather._

 _Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la!"_

Just with the end of her last line the doorbell went off. "I'm coming!", Kagome yelled. "Inuyasha, go get the rest of the paper and pencils to the living room." He answered something but it was too low for a human to be heard.

"Good afternoon, Kagome-chan"

"Hi you guys!", Kagome beamed at the three figures in front of her door. They were the couple's best friends in the whole world. Though Inuyasha would never admit it out loud… "Kagome!", a teenager with auburn hair, which he held in a ponytail and shining green eyes hopped into the woman's waiting arms. "Hello Shippo", Kagome hugged the kit close. "How are you?" The child was a fox yokai, who had lost his parents at a very young age and since then had been brought up by the group of friends. "I'm fine. Just passed the next exam on my way to the top ranks of kitsune society."

"I'm so proud of you, Shippo!", Kagome ruffled his hair. "So how have you two been? Am I going to be an aunt anytime soon?" The pair in front of the door gasped. The woman with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes blushed furiously, while the man, whom had his ink black hair in a rat-tail merely grinned at Kagome. "Let's wait and see Kagome-chan.", his hand snaked around the waist of his girlfriend. She squealed and smacked him across the face. Shippo rolled his eyes: "And I thought Miroku would learn it sometime…"

"I don't think he'll ever learn it", Kagome mumbled close to the younger ones pointed ears. "Sango has to hit him harder.", Inuyasha's voice cut in from behind. "Then he'd learn his lesson" The guests turned their attention towards the half demon. "Inuyasha", the woman nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Long time no see"

"Inuyasha", Miroku pulled the other male in a very manly hug. "Lecher", Inuyasha grinned his cocky smirk. "How many women have you asked this week?" _He is referring to Miroku's standard question he would ask women, as we were younger…_ , Kagome furrowed her brows. _He would randomly grab girls by her hand and ask her, if she would bear his children._ She saw Sango tense next to her. _However, Miroku hasn't asked anyone since he and Sango got together. Inuyasha, you're ruining my Christmas mood._ "What about we go into the living room and drink some tea while waiting for Koga and Ayame?", Kagome suggested with exaggerated joy.

Without waiting for an answer, she dragged Shippo and Sango with her into the living room and sat them at the table. "Do not worry Sango-chan. Miroku would never cheat on you. Trust me. He's a better man than that.", Kagome smiled reassuringly at her best friend. Sango returned the smile and slowly nodded her head. "You guys wait here and I'll get the cake and cookies.", the raven haired woman said. Inuyasha and Miroku just walked into the room, as Kagome brushed past them, grabbing Inuyasha by one of his ear and dragging him with her.

"Ow ow ow ow!", Inuyasha whined. "Stop being a jerk and I will stop pulling your ears.", Kagome told him sternly. The half demon just stared at her with a 'What the hell?!' expression. _He doesn't get it at all… He doesn't get how Sango has to feel. Ugh, men!_ Kagome groaned. "What is it?", Inuyasha wanted to know, his ears nearly toppling over in his attempt to hear her every breath. The woman kept back her giggle. _My puppy_ , she thought. _He's too adorable to be angry at for too long._ "Can you imagine how Sango, as Miroku's girlfriend, has to feel, when you ask him about other women?", she pushed the cake into her boyfriend's arms. "Um… Right", the hanyo mumbled. "I always forget they're together. After all they don't behave like any couple I've seen so far."

"Doesn't mean they don't love each other", Kagome said matter-of-factly. She grabbed the tea pot and the plates full of cookies. "Go ahead and serve it.", she instructed Inuyasha.

* * *

The half demon spun on his heel and left the kitchen. _Anything to calm Kagome down._ , he thought. _If she is mad, she tends to pull at my ears and I don't want to have permanent hearing damage just because I made my girlfriend angry with me…_

Kagome came back into the living room with her usual smile shortly after him. _Am I imagining something or is this smile a bit too bright to be real?_ Subconsciously the Inu hanyo took a step back, his ears falling to his skull. _If she's overly friendly, she's usually angry about something._

Kagome placed the cookies on the table. Immediately Shippo grabbed one of the biscuits and shoved it into his mouth. "Yum", he muttered around it. The adults laughed at him. "Kagome-chans cooking is the best, isn't it?", Sango lifted one of the cookies, toasting to her best friend. Kagome grinned at her in return. _She relaxes_ , Inuyasha let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. _Everything will be alright now._

However it didn't stay that way for long. The bell ringed again, causing Inuyasha to wince. _Damn that sensitive hearing! I can't live without hating doorbells and ring tones and yelling children – Oh, Kagome already went to get the door._ Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Oh no…", he moaned. Shippo grinned at him over his third cookie. The fox already knew, what the half demon was complaining about. The humans on the other hand tilted their heads in confusion. But Inuyasha didn't care to tell them what was going on. Instead he hurried in the direction of the door.

"Kagome, I'm sorry I left you with that flea bag", a male with elf like ears, crystal blue eyes and long black hair, held in a high ponytail, darted forward, capturing Kagome's hands in his. "You filthy wolf", Inuyasha growled. Darkness rolled off him, thunder clashed in the background and his eyes shone a deadly gold. "Koga", Kagome smiled brightly at the male, who held her hands in his. "How nice to finally see you again. Same goes for you Ayame" She looked past Koga at the red haired woman, whose green eyes sparkled with annoyance. "Hi Kagome, hi Inuyasha", she said calmly. Inuyasha nodded as a sign he had heard her, though still staring Koga down over Kagome's head. He growled at the wolf demon, which held on to the dog's girlfriend. As quick as lightning Inuyasha snatched Kagome away from Koga, pulled Ayame through the door, before throwing it into Koga's face, not entirely closing it in the process. The wolf demoness chuckled: "Inuyasha, I do agree, that Koga deserved this, on the other hand you invited him and me to come over"

"Not me, Ayame. Kagome invited him.", Inuyasha flattened his ears and bared his fangs.

"Your brother", Kagome reminded him of whom else she could have invited. The hanyo whined like a beaten puppy. _I hate to let Koga anywhere near Kagome! He may be close to Ayame now, but he once wanted Kagome!_

The door opened again, revealing a pissed Koga. "Not funny mutt face"

"I didn't intend to be funny"

"Koga, go into the living room and say hello to the rest of the guests.", Ayame ordered the other wolf demon. Growling he obeyed her. Koga put his shoes next to Miroku's and walked away.

"I am sorry for Koga's behaviour", Ayame bowed to the surprised couple. "Still working on it." Kagome giggled: "You have to tell me about your methods. Maybe I can teach my doggie some new tricks?" She petted Inuyasha's shoulder, which he acknowledged with a low growl. Not menacing but warning. _Don't you dare!_ "I don't think Inuyasha is too keen about learning new tricks.", the red haired woman winked at him. "So what about we instead go on with what you planned for today?"

"All right", Kagome smirked. "I promise, this will be fun. It's a tradition from the western lands. We want to write a wish list." Inuyasha stared at his girlfriend: _Where does she get those crazy ideas from?_

* * *

One hour and some odds later they were all done. The plate with the cookies was empty and the cake was reduced to single crumbs around Shippo's mouth and on Inuyasha's claws. Kagome cleaned the table and laid the pencils and paper on the table. "Now, this is a tradition from the western countries. The children there write letters to someone called Santa Claus. He is responsible to bring the presents to the children.", Kagome winked at Shippo, as the boy beamed at her. "I wanted to test this thing. It sounded kind of fun to me…" Inuyasha discretely rolled his eyes. It was just like her to have it all planned in advance – and to involve them into testing it. Well, he didn't mind, as long as this wolf kept his claws to himself.

But the rest of the group was occupied with listening to Kagome's explanations and beginning to write. Shippo even asked to get some coloured pencils, to draw how his wishes looked like. "Who knows, if this western demon even knows, how to read Japanese?", he reasoned. The women had laughed at how cute the teen still was and the men smirked. The fox was going to be the worst womanizer of them all. He already had the female friends wrapped around his little finger and they didn't seem to mind too much about it.

And while Kagome helped Shippo to draw a bike, Inuyasha and Koga fought a glare battle and Ayame tried to calm the demons down, Miroku shoved his wish list into Sango's face. The woman brushed her bangs from her eyes to read what her boyfriend wrote on his wish list.

The words blurred in front of her eyes. _No! That can't be!_ Sango shied away shrieking. Her cheeks were burgundy red, her eyes as wide as a deer's caught in front of headlights. "Sango! What's the matter?", Ayame called out in shock. However the brunette didn't answer. Instead she slapped Miroku right across the face, leaving a blood red handprint on his cheek. The slap must have been harder than usually, as Miroku fell to the ground and didn't get up. "Pervert!", she screamed a second too late. Kagome gasped for air. She hadn't seen her best friend that angry since the very first time Miroku had asked her his salacious question.

Inuyasha whistled quietly: "Good work Sango. I'm sure he won't do anything inappropriate to any woman from now on." Koga nodded in agreement, eyes gleaming with mirth. For once the two of them got along pretty well.

Shippo reached for Miroku's list. Jut before his fingertips reached the paper, Kagome slapped his hands away. "It is rude to read other people's letters. Even to an imaginary ghost of whatever.", she told the teen. "And now go get some ice. Miroku's face needs to be cooled." The kitsune hopped off his chair and skidded into the kitchen, eager to help his friends.

"Kagome, there is no ice in you refrigerator left!", Shippo yelled from the kitchen. "I'm going to help him", Sango announced and left without another word. Kagome looked after her and decided to leaver her be. She turned back towards the unconscious man on the floor. "Koga, Inuyasha, lay him on the couch.", Ayame ordered. The demoness took control of the situation without asking for permission and the males obeyed her demanding voice, not willing to anger a wolf yokai.

Miroku was laid on the couch, the sound of running water came from the kitchen, as Sango and Shippo tried to make cool packs. In the meantime Kagome collected all the letters they wrote. She wanted to keep them, as she now knew, what her friends wished for Christmas. The woman grinned to herself. _Congratulations Kagome. That was a brilliant idea!_ Hastily she took photos with her mobile, not really reading the letters and then put them on a stack at the side of the table.

* * *

Another hour later Miroku was finally back to his feet. His cheek was still red. Whether it was from the slap or the ice was unclear. "Inuyasha, could you drive me home? I don't feel like walking right now.", he mumbled with his head bend, dark bangs covering his eyes. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "You've got a girlfriend, who's got a car. She can drive you home." Sango shot him a glance. Inuyasha stopped in his thoughts. _Did I catch that right? Is she thankful I give her the opportunity to talk to Miroku in private? Well, I don't give a damn. I'm just not going to leave Kagome with that wolf._

His white puppy ears twitched, at Shippo's call that his ride was there. A mere second later the teen ran in and hugged Kagome, who immediately hugged him back. "Say hi to Kaede-baa-chan for me, yes?", she mumbled in his hair. "Sure will", Shippo promised. "The same procedure as every year on Christmas Eve?" Kagome grinned down at him and nodded. "The same procedure as every year", she promised. "The same procedure as every year, Shippo."

Soon after Shippo, Ayame and Koga left towards the mountains. Koga held onto Kagome until Inuyasha snatched her away growling menacingly at the wolf demon, baring his fangs – even snapping at the other male. It caused Ayame to rush Koga even more, saying how her grandfather would worry, if they didn't return before midnight. Koga, while grumbling at first, agreed and they ran off.

At last Inuyasha pushed Miroku into Sango's car, Kagome hugged her friend and promised to call the next day. The couple waved their good bye, as the car drove off.

"Do you have, what you wanted?" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. Kagome craned her neck to look at him. "What do you mean?", she attempted to sound innocent. The half demon smirked. Deliberately he lowered his head to brush his nose against the skin behind her ear. "I saw how you took photos of our wish lists", he whispered into her ear.

Kagome shuddered at the feeling of his warm breath against her skin. "What, if I did?", she wanted to know. "Aren't you curious, what Miroku wrote, that made Sango flip?", Inuyasha pushed on. "Not even a bit?"

"Now that you're mentioning it…", Kagome ran off back into the house, Inuyasha at her heels. She grabbed her phone and scrolled through the pictures until she came across the wish lists of her friends. "Let's see", she murmured. "Sango wishes for a nekomata… Shippo wants a bike, a skateboard, new pencils and a sketchbook, as well as courage to talk to this new girl he met… Oh how cute!", Kagome giggled. "Stay focused", Inuyasha only said. "Okay, okay…", Kagome waved her hand dismissively. "Ayame wishes for an MP3Player and some brain for Koga. How very modest of her. Koga wished for me as his wife" Inuyasha growled and pulled Kagome closer to his chest. "Only over my dead body."

"That was actually on his list as well", Kagome giggled lightly. "Right next to defeating you"

"Very funny. But not what we're looking for."

"Alright, alright, I'm scrolling through this, okay?", Kagome opened the next wish list and sighed with content. "Inuyasha, you're the cutest guy in the world. Of course, I'll stay with you as long as you want me." She kissed him on the lips. Inuyasha smiled and tried to deepen the kiss. However, Kagome withdrew herself from the hanyo. She beamed up at him. "Still not, what we're looking for.", she grinned at his pout. "So on to the next. Ah! This is-"

She stared at her phone with an opened mouth, before her whole face turned red. Inuyasha started to panic, not able to detect anything wrong with what he saw, that could cause her reaction – until he read Miroku's letter. Actually it was no letter. It was one simple sentence.

 _"All I want for Christmas is your baby, Sango"_

* * *

 **Riddle:** Which famous sketch is referred to in this one shot?

Please solve the riddle via a PM so no one can cheat.

 _Also check out the other short stories we have uploaded so far. In order:_

 _1 The Lord of the kitchen_

 _2 The tale of the handsome commander_


End file.
